Corrupted, Not Ruined
by Syn'phasia
Summary: His eyes lifted to the heavens in a silent prayer, that what Mukuro so carelessly spewed out of his mouth would not come into fruition. No matter what Mukuro said, it was a solid truth that he loved Tsuna. Unfortunately, Tsuna loved him back. Will not be completed.


**Corrupted, not Ruined**

Rated: M

Summary: _"You really shouldn't do this," Tsuna mumbled quietly. Mukuro ignored him, humming pleasantly despite the pattering rain that threatened to damper his hair, despite the lightning that threatened to strike them both, despite the forbidden relationship that threatened to bloom, the seed already planted and the storm watering it to the fullest._

" _You really shouldn't do this."_

" _And why should I care whether this is right or wrong, Tsunayoshi," the hetero-chromatic-eyed man asked with the same benevolent tone. "If he doesn't like it then he can very well kill me, for all I care. You've piqued my interest, and I have no intentions on letting you go."_

 _For a while, the fifth grader said nothing to that bold statement. He simply bowed his head and walked in stride next to the man that saved him, to the man that craved him, to the man that defiled him. His caramel eyes lifted to the heavens in a silent prayer, a prayer that what Mukuro carelessly spewed out of his mouth did not indeed come into fruition, a prayer that they would be safe, yes, the two of them, because no matter what Mukuro said about coercion, no matter how much he feigned an aura of murder and deception, it was a solid truth that he loved Tsuna._

 _And unfortunately, Tsuna loved him back._

Their meeting was one by pure chance, one where ten year old Tsuna was in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong circumstances. Yes, Tsuna was meant to die that day, yet Mukuro saved him. But benevolence was not in Mukuro's nature; it was for this reason more than any other that drove him to seek the child out. It is there that this tragic quilt begins to spin, ever so slowly…

* * *

Warnings: shotacon, violence, gore, language, sexual situations, slight OOC, unbetaed, slight foreshadowing, necrophilia (these warnings will only appear in this chapter. If there is a specific warning in a chapter, I will write, 'Please be aware of the rating of this story')

Disclaimer: A good 70% of this came from the amazing writer "The Writer Triumphant"; the story that I got this idea from is called _Meaning of Silence_. It's a heart wrenching story with a horrid twist. It'll make you cry a bit but I fully, fully encourage it! I admit that I did add a good amount of spice (first, my story is going to be a good ten chapters or so, 4-6k each (minus the prologue), the most 8k, and hers was a two-shot…) of my own, but the basic premise of the story belongs strictly to her and only her (not to mention that mine will pale in comparison). I refuse to take credit for what is not mine. (Not that she knows I exist, haha…)

Disclaimer II: Okay, I don't own this, Hitman Reborn, I mean. I am putting it once and ONLY once, so please refer back to this chapter. I don't want to keep writing two disclaimers for each chapter, because I am going to put the first disclaimer on each chapter…

A/N: Ugh, and NOW an author's note. Will anyone even read this? Okay, so to make a long story short (I guess since this is the first chapter, it will be the longest? Sure as hell not doing all this again…) this is my first M-rated or 6927 story, so just…give me your honest opinion on how you think the story is and maybe if I could improve on anything. Also, this is a **shotacon**. I know I said it in my warnings, but I would like to reiterate that. Tsuna is ten in this fanfiction and Mukuro is sixteen…in other words, a healthy six years. Now that might be good for older couples, but with their age, this can still be considered pedophilia, and still be offensive to some.

I would like to write a happy side note, but I really can't…this story is disturbing from the very beginning, and it gets worse as the story goes on. I would like you to keep in mind that this is only fiction, and that this does not reflect anything or anyone in reality. If, for some reason, you cannot handle it after a while, please feel free to unfollow, unfavorite, and/or press the back button. I just don't want flames unless it's for a good reason.

Since this is mostly an introduction, I will put up the Prologue and the first chapter (and part) up around the same time. I know many of you will skip over this (and may not even read the first chapter) but for those of you who do I thank you and hope you enjoy. ^^

* * *

 _Part I: Exposure; Contamination_

 _Prologue: Mens Reus_

You must understand my reasons for doing what I did.

I am not, in the slightest, repenting for what I did, repenting for what happened, because even if our parents were still living, even if we weren't exposed to the cold truth of the world, the _real_ world, even if we didn't have people on our trails every year, every month, every day, and almost every hour, I would have done nothing different. That, more than anything else, is the truth.

But let me explain my side of the story, why I did what I did, because although I do not feel at all guilty at the outcome, I feel as though I must explain myself and our circumstances.

Our family was affiliated with the yakuza and the mafia through our patriarchal line of the family. My father held a deep long debt that hadn't been paid with the mafia, and my uncle was on the wanted list for the yakuza. When my brother and I were younger, we would sometimes see the yakuza there, hanging in front of our house like they belonged, until my mother would pointedly ask them to leave, that the person that they seek is not present. They would always intimidate her, but my mother, being the strong type of woman to step up to the challenge, would never really back down until our grandfather came. And when he was around, almost all the yakuza fled with their tails between their legs, because out grandfather was not only a vicious killer; he also had connections to high places.

Although we had our idiosyncrasies, our family was a warm and caring one, like many of families around the globe, and no yakuza or mafia force would ever stop that. On top of that, everyone—our immediate family and then our extended family—would bond together under one roof, one space, making our relationship as a family that much stronger, that much better. It was like that for as long as I could remember, even when our financial problems weren't quite so pronounced.

But like all good things, our family ended as well. To be precise, the leader of the yakuza group that we owed decided to shoot us down like cattle. Kill the men, screw the women, and rise up the children to be killing machines, under the protection of his truly. It caught everyone off guard, because it was on an off day—I mean it was Christmas, for god's sake! Who kills people on such a grand holiday? Still, on my thirteenth Christmas and on my brother's fifth Christmas, our white coated holiday was splattered with tints of red and pink in it. The plan of the yakuza boss was to kill off all defenses of our family and receive the money from the weak, because god knows that grandfather and my father would have never gave it.

That night killed our grandfather, grandmother, mother, father, cousins, aunts, but ironically enough our uncle was nowhere to be seen. He may have gotten the slip-up from someone—who knows at this point? I could care less anymore—and left, but the fact that he possibly knew and saved himself instead of the rest of us always got under my skin. I had sworn that if I ever found him, I would kill him myself.

I digress, at any rate. This left just my brother and myself, and a bunch of yakuza members that got away after doing their deed. Although the police was called, they came too late, and they assumed that _I_ did it—that was a laugh at the time, let me tell you—and was going to place me in juvenile hall for a few years—if not jail itself—but they had no proof that I was the one who did it. After a while, they found out that it was the yakuza scum who did it, and as soon as they found that out they wanted to put my brother and me into the adoption center. At the time, I was sixteen, and my younger brother just sported eight, and we were still not old enough to take care of ourselves, but I wouldn't let my brother and I fall into the hands of an incompetent police force that was quick to place the blame on someone and slow enough to back it up. So we left.

A friend of my uncle's at the time, who was in the mafia, took me in for a while. He wasn't too fond of kids, but he taught me how to forge papers, kill people, the works. After a year and a half, I had paid him the debt that my brother and I owed him with the dirty money I received from underground. I had become quite famous for my killing sprees, and for the most part, the yakuza and the mafia left us alone. But because of my new title and new occupation, my brother and I were chased for a different reason: to take me in or to take me out. And ever since then, I had to shield my brother—this I was poor with, because I really didn't know how to take care of myself properly much less my pride and joy—from the evils of this world. Anyone who threatened to harm my brother, anyone who tried to come in between us…was either a cherished acquaintance or a dangerous foe. _That_ boy, that runny-nosed, snotty-filled kid who changed both of our lives…fell in the ambiguous line of both, yet neither.

I hope you understand the reason of why I did what I did. It was all to protect my brother, you see. He was still so young at the time, and he didn't know what he wanted—although he _loves_ to tell me that he can think for himself—and although he would never forgive me—or so he tells me—I know that this is for the best.

Yes, for the sake of protecting what was left in our dysfunctional family, this was indeed for the best.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. There really wasn't any dialogue, because like I said, this is only an introduction, nothing more and nothing less. If you liked it, please boost my confidence and just…leave a little something. Even a smiley-face would lift my spirits…haha.

Any spelling, grammatical or syntactical errors is completely on purpose. Please don't mind those.

 **Mens Reus:** a legal phrase used to describe the mental state a person must be in while committing a crime for it to be intentional. It can refer to a general intent to break the law or a specific, premeditated plan to commit a particular offense.


End file.
